


How To Win A Werewolf’s Heart

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Reference, Short One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles has watched every romcom that has ever been, trying to work out the perfect formula to woo Derek, but things don’t quite go to plan.





	How To Win A Werewolf’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



Stiles has watched every romantic comedy movie that ever was – from _Pretty in Pink_ to _27 Dresses_ , _10 Things I Hate About You_ to _The Proposal_. _To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before_ , _Love Actually_ , _The Kissing Booth_ , _Notting Hill_ , _Pretty Woman_ , _You’ve Got Mail_ , _Venom_ , the list goes on. And all in hopes of finding the perfect formula for how to win someone’s heart.

To win _Derek_ ’s heart.

He has wanted to ask Derek out for months, but he wanted it to be memorable. He wanted to make sure that there was no way Derek could say no.

He’s kept a book of notes, thinking it’d be better to hide it in a notebook than to spread it out across his room like a crime scene investigation. Each page is full of colour coded notes; who won who over, how they won them over, grand gestures of love, etc.

Each of them had their appeal. Stiles had considered writing a love letter and ‘accidentally’ mailing it, kind of like what happened in _To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before_ , but the thought of actually writing how he felt and the embarrassment of Derek reading it was too much.

He didn’t like the thought of paying someone to fall in love with him, like in _10 Things I Hate About You_ , but he did like the thought of serenading Derek with ‘I Love You Baby’ during his basketball practice—provided it was only the two of them in the gym and there was no one else around to see.

He liked the thought of standing outside his door with a sign that says ‘To me, you are perfect’ like in _Love Actually_ , but there was a possibility one of his sisters – or worse, one of his parents – answering the door.

He had thought about setting up an email account and messaging him like in _You’ve Got Mail_ , _A Cinderella Story_ , or _Love, Simon_ , but there was no guarantee Derek would write back.

He’d thought of setting up a cute meet or a Cinderella-like situation where he left something behind for Derek to pick up and return to him, but that wouldn’t exactly work out when Derek knew who he was and saw him every day.

He had watched hundreds of movies, come up with hundreds of ideas, trying to work out the perfect plan to woo Derek.

He had considered the classics too – simple things like slipping letters into his locker, chocolates, flowers, the whole shebang – but they didn’t seem special enough.

He wanted it to be perfect.

 

 

Stiles was sitting at one of the tables in the library with a pile of books stacked beside him and pages of notes and notebooks spread around him. He had told his dad he would be staying after school to study and Scott had to head to work after school, so he was on his own.

He heard a quiet shuffle of feet as someone stepped over to the table.

“Mind if I sit with you?” a familiar, husky voice asked.

Stiles looked up, his eyes meeting the unmistakably familiar pale aventurine eyes.

Derek.

“Uh, sure,” Stiles said, nodding towards the seat.

Derek set his textbooks down on the table and pulled back the chair. He sat down across from Stiles, opening up his notebooks and set to work.

Stiles felt his heart beat faster. He’d been waiting for an opportunity to talk to Derek, but now that he was sitting across from him, it was as if he’d forgotten how to talk.

He tried to focus on the textbook laid out in front of him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make it past the first sentence. He must have read the same sentence a hundred times, he just kept getting distracted. He couldn’t help but stare at Derek; at the look of concentration on his face, at the way his lips quivered as he silently uttered the words he was reading, the way his hands moved across the page—his handwriting neat and fluid.

Stiles drew in a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on his own work.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek said after a while, his voice quiet.

Stiles glanced up at him. “Yeah?”

“Do you… Do you want to go out with me some time?”

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. He looked at Derek in surprised, as if he didn’t believe what he had just heard.

He let out a deep breath.

“You son of a bitch,” he muttered.

Derek’s eyes flew open wide.

“I’m sorry,” the older boy said, panicked. “I didn’t mean to—”

“What? No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Stiles said. He let out a measured breath. “I mean, yes. I’d love to go out with you some time. It’s just—I’ve been agonising over this for months, trying to think of the perfect way to ask you out,” he admitted. “And you not only beat me to it, but you did it so casually.”

“Did you want some _10 Things I Hate About You_ -level proposition?” Derek asked. “Like me singing ‘I love You Baby’ while you’re at lacrosse practice?”

Stiles let out a quiet laugh.

“No,” he said. “But I might have been planning something like that.”

A sweet smile played across Derek’s lips as he chuckled. “Why would you go to so much effort?”

“Because I wanted it to be special,” Stiles admitted. “I wanted to make sure you’d say yes.”

“You only had to ask me out,” Derek said. “No matter how you asked me, I would have said yes.”

Stiles’ cheeks flushed red. He bit into his lips and bowed his head, unable to look at Derek. A smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

“So, uh—”

“Yes,” Stiles answered. “My answer is yes.”

Derek’s pale aventurine eyes sparkled as he smiled at Stiles.

Stiles felt his heart flutter as he couldn’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
